Waiting
by LoveKricket
Summary: Fluffy! Someday someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked with anyone else.


**Waiting**

Singe Shot

Mercedes x and a surprise! YAY SURPRISES!

I had to do this because I always do a Kurt, and I needed to mix it up a bit to re-find my muse. His names Charles. He's kind of an ass hole. Anyways I was watching Auditions (for the first time, some how I missed it. OMG I know right! It was *awesome* of corse i had the song empire state of mind downloaded but they were awesome in the performance...kurt was hilarious!) during Math, and I was WTF why did I notice that before? *secret* hasn't been in it for a while, and I love *secret*. And now I probably gave it away…any ways, unfortunately this is about as fluffy as I can get with 'Cedes and *secret*. Sorry bout that. I kinda fail in the romance department.

But anyways! Onto the story…enjoy!

Review 'cause I love it : )

I don't own Glee, the characters or the movie mentioned.

**Someday someone will walk into your life and make you realize why it never worked with anyone else.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

I believe that everything happens for a reason. People change so that you can learn to let go, things go wrong so that you can appreciate them when they're right. You believe lies so you eventually learn to trust no one but yourself and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Kurt leaned heavily against the pale colours of the lockers, subconsciously checking to see if paint was chipping off onto his black jean jacket. It wasn't. "Why do I always fall for the straight guys?"

Mercedes shut her locker, tucking the purple polka dotted binder tightly under her arm and spinning to watch the new kid, Sam, or whatever his name was saunter down the hall. "Hell if I know."

"Maybe it's because they're _all_ straight." Mercedes snorted and nodded, seeing her friends point. There wasn't two eligible boys to rub together in this pathetic excuse for a high school. What with the teacher who don't see any of the homophobic, racist abuse; or the football players who think their _all that._

Kurt made a throaty response, turning away as Sam pulled a giggling Quinn tightly to chest his chest, turning and linking his arm through Mercedes before leading her haughtily through the halls, scrunching his delicate nose as a blue ice drink passed by them and to a group of laughing jocks.

"Barbaric, all of them!" he scoffed as they turned into the choir room, waving at Tina and Artie. Mercedes plopped onto a blue plastic chair, sighing deeply as Puck wandered in the door. Finally back from juvenile deliquesce centre.

Maybe it was better that they had broken up, she just couldn't deal with a deliquesce as her boyfriend. Crashing his car through a convenience stores window. Really, it wasn't even _his_ vehicle. He had to hijack his mothers Volvo. _His mothers_.

Sure, he was nice enough when they had been going out. He (sort of) understood her diva-ness. And once he stopped sexting Santana and other various girls, started to bring her little things, like slushies, to show he was (sort of) committed to their 'relationship'. If that's what you could call it.

Of course people had warned her, Kurt; Quinn; Tina; Artie, well, really everyone. But she honestly thought he _changed_. As if. But it was surprisingly easy. She wasn't even mad at him for stealing her first kiss. It was a good first kiss; no it was _great_. There was a reason his name was written all over the girl's washroom 'hot list'. A really, really good reason.

And the boy could sing. Oh, could he sing; when he wasn't trying that ridiculous rapping. White dudes just physically _couldn't_ rap. Marky Mark anyone?

"Hey, Athena! Get your head in the game!" someone shouted through the room, and Mercedes was startled to find everyone crowded around the piano, in the closet, and, in Brittany's case, cowering under a tent of chairs. Kurt smiled and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards the white board and crouching towards the floor.

Mr. Schuester clicked the lights off and Mercedes remembered what day it was. It was Friday. It was _the_ Friday. The Friday they had been planning for for _at least_ a month.

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled as Mike quickly entered the room, jumping as the class yelled at him.

"What the heck!" he stammered, edging his way towards his girlfriend and looking around the room, quite confused. Apparently, it wasn't only herself that had completely forgotten the day.

"Mike? What are you doing! Hide!" Tina pulled him down, crouching beside the piano and whispering quickly in his ear.

"Okay guys, it's actually him this time!" Mr. Schuester shushed the class, tiptoeing back towards where Kurt and Mercedes were grinning widely.

A knock at the door, and Kurt shoved his knuckling into his mouth, trying to keep from laughing and spoiling the surprise. Mercedes placed her hands flat on the ground, getting ready to jump up and cheer. The knob turned and the door opened ever so slightly before a tall figured entered the room, clicked on the light and stumbled back at the ecstatic noise.

One by one the Gleek's approached, pulling the boy into a hug. Mercedes was the last, and she giggled as the assembly engulfed them in a group hug. The boy laughed and broke contact, allowing the crowd to meander over to the table filled with food, to the beat box that pumped heavy music. Mercedes grinned when Kurt raced Rachel to the table, playfully elbowing her as to get the first of the punch.

How she had missed the food, the streamers, the colours and the party hats, she would never know. Stifling a yawn, she leaned against the piano.

"Oh come on, you had to miss me a little bit!" Mercedes turned to the voice, always surprised when the boy would talk. It was a mix of rich chocolate and a slight whisper.

Grinning, she pulled him into another hug, not surprised when it last for over thirty-seconds. Their Matt was home. Matt with the wicked dance skills, the excited bounce in his step, the blinding white smile. Matt who had left them a player short when he moved to Missouri. Miss-fricken-souri!

She was saved from having to find an excuse when Quinn dragged Sam up to introduce Matt to his replacement. No, that wasn't true; there was no-way that Sam could ever replace Matt and his silky smooth voice.

A chorus of moans rang through the room, and Mercedes grinned when the harmony reached her ears. Hell, even upset they sounded great.

"Sorry guy, that's that," Schue clapped a hand to Matt shoulder before heading out the door (most likely to go swoon over Mrs. P again) "It was really nice to see you again, Matt."

"Okay, we're moving this party to my place!" Kurt gathered bags of chips, leaving the punch and the club grabbed their hats and whistles before following Kurt to the parking lot, "We all know where we live?" After a nod waved through the crowd, Finn and Brittany pilled into the huge black vehicle.

Mercedes wondered back to her Punch Bug, pulling the keys out as she went. Inserting and clicking the door open, she heard her name from across the lot. Turning, she saw Matt racing to her side, grinning from ear to ear and clutching a hat to his head.

"Hey? Do you mind if I ride with you?"

"'Course not!" she had to seats, but usually her friends were too embarrassed to travel in her sweet, neon green, ride.

"Awesome!" Matt slid around the front of the car, trailing his finger across the hood and hopping into the passenger seat. "When did you get this? It's sweet!"

Mercedes laughed and reversed the car, intentionally cutting off Quinn, who beeped her horn with good intentions, "A while back. And thanks, she is pretty awesome." If she hated one thing, it was silence. "So how was Missouri?"

"Oh, it doesn't have anything compared to Lima. I actually missed this hick-meathead-filled place. Can you believe that?"

"Well, we do have a special…culture that you can't find anywhere else."

"Oh, yes. The culture here is phenomenal."

"Oh, look at you, boy! Using big, fancy words! Missourians must be lacking in vocabulary."

"Most, definitely." He agreed, breaking into a quiet chuckle, sending a blush to her dark cheeks.

"I really missed you," Matt confessed just as they were turning the corner to Kurt's house.

"We missed you too!" Mercedes pulled into the driveway, parking behind Puck's beat up old truck and smiling over at her companion. Quinn pulled next to them, and waved through the glass, grinning when Sam honked the horn.

Matt shook his head and opened the door, narrowly missing Quinn as she headed into the house, "No, Mercedes, I missed _you_." The door clicked shut and she watched as Matt was slung under Mikes arm and lead through the door.

_He_ missed _her_. Her specifically? Was she reading to far into this or did he mean what she presumed he meant?

A knock on her window brought her back to the Hummel's garage and Mercedes smiled at Tina, waving her on and following her through the living room and into the basement. Kurt was already dancing with Rachel, waving a Jones soda around, clutching tightly to the neck of the bottle.

Kurt must have been planning this for quite a while because their beds were pushed against the far wall, creating one giant mattress. She couldn't help but think that might be awkward for Finn.

The couch was a divider to the large room, the back side for dancing and whatever you called what Kurt was doing… the other side faced a television, muted on the setup screen for _Sabertooth_.

The song changed to a recording Artie did of their _Time Wrap_, and everyone jumped to the dance floor, Kurt and Quinn bouncing forward to sandwich Matt between them.

"It's just a jump to the left

And then a step to the right

Put your hands on your hips

Then it's dancing time

Then it's a pelvic thrust

That really drives you insain-ain-ain"

Rachel stepped forward, spinning Matt around under her arm and pulling him into an old-styled rock and roll move. Finn somehow ended up beside Mercedes (obvoisuly _someone_ screwed up the choreographing somewhere!) and pulled her into their own spin, whipping her arm around and around above her head.

The song ended and Finn released her hand, so she went staggering towards Kurt, only to trip over her own feet and go sprawling down beside Artie on the couch. He giggled but said nothing, and luckily enough, no one else saw.

The dancing continued, for quite a while before they started plopping onto the couch. Exhausted, sweaty and grinning from ear to ear. Rachel pulled Matt into yet another hug, and Mercedes felt a strange, foreign feeling tug at her stomach. She had to clamp her teeth together to keep from smiling when he finally escaped and sat between Puck and Mike, starting a quiet conversation over the sounds of the movies titles.

The second person died and she snuck away, deeply regretting drinking her fifth soda. On her way back down stairs, she passed by the kitchen window and smiled when she realized that it was rain pattering against the glass and not a Saber Tooth tiger trying to get out of the sink.

She glanced down the stairs, seeing her friend's content and covering their eyes as the tiger's fangs sank deep into the eyes of a poor fat man.

She slipped over the linoleum, quickly slid open the back door and stepping into the rain. She hadn't really comprehended just how hot it downstairs with fourteen people.

Stepping into the night, the soft rain whispered against her skin, washing away any sweat there was; and the small amount of make up that she had applied during lunch. The clouds were thin and sparse, so she could just make out the stars twinkling between the rain drops. The _drizzle_. Just saying the word to Quinn would shake her out of any mood the girl was in.

Mercedes didn't realize that she had company until the voice sounded beside her, like a beautiful soundtrack in the November. "You always did like the rain."

"Huh?" She looked to her left, away from the stars and at Matt. He seemed to be blushing lightly; then again, she couldn't see much from the dim light of the kitchen. He shrugged and looked up at the stars.

It had stopped raining, and her hair had a mist of moisture over the dark curls. She looked at him, then at her shoes then up at the sky, just in time to see a star shoot across the clear sky and disappear into the dark.

Mercedes grinned and stage whispered; "Make a wish!" Closing her eyes, she thought hard about what to wish for. Kurt was content, she had all the make over she could possible need, Matt was home, they were going to Sectionals soon, and they were better than they could ever be.

"What did you wish for?" Matt asked curiously, turning to face her.

"I can't tell you, I wouldn't get my wish."

"Did you want to know what I wished for?"

"If you really want to break it, sure, I guess."

Matt stepped closer, stopping when their toes touched lightly, "You," he whispered before lifting one hand to her cheek, brushing away the little water droplets, and leaning close, placing a feather light kiss to her lips.

There, under the stars, Mercedes finally understood why she was never really _happy_. She was waiting, and now, as she leaned in and pressed a more forceful kiss to his lips, she didn't have to wait anymore.


End file.
